


Secret Santa gift

by curl



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Carlos, pov jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Cookies are not the only sweet thing Jay and Carlos get :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pbandjaylos (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pbandjaylos+%28tumblr%29).



> This is my contribution for the descendants secret santa from tumblr :D it's for my giftee (?) pbandjaylos. I hope you like it ♥

Carlos was sitting on his bed, nose burried in a book, when the door was swung open. He looked up as Jay walked in with a broad smile on his face. „Hey, Carlos, let's go to the kitchen, Evie's baking cookies and I wanna get as many as possible,“ he said and looked at him expectantly, but before Carlos could respond, Jay nodded at him and asked, „Is that my sweater?“  
Carlos looked down at the dark red sweater he was wearing and back up at Jay again, „Uh, yeah, I just grabbed a random one..“, he said, hoping Jay would be satisfied with the answer.

It was the middle of december, and it was freezing cold outside, but inside the walls of Auradon Prep it was always warm and cozy, unlike any building Carlos had known on the Isle. So technically he didn't even need a sweater, but he liked the feeling of wearing it, and he liked that this particular one smelled like Jay.  
Jay, content in a simple grey t-shirt, just shrugged, „Okay. So are you coming?“  
Carlos smiled and tossed his book to the side as he got up to follow Jay.

He had never cared about christmas before, since he hadn't grown up with the idea that it was supposed to be a celebration of love. On the Isle of the Lost it was a night like any other, for the most part. Just the air always felt different, and not just because it was particularly cold.  
The people were more quiet, and those who were old enough to remember the days before their exile looked especially tired.

Here in Auradon the days leading up to Christmas Eve were exciting, not to say magical.  
Although the people seemed to be more stressed and busy, they also were even nicer than usual, which had surprised the VK's because they didn't think that was possible.

They all tried to partake in the festivities in their own way.  
Jay liked to play in the snow. He claimed it was just a substitute for tourney, but his friends guessed it was because he wanted to make up for never being allowed to act like a child.  
Carlos was fond of the many different kinds of Christmas lights and had helped putting them up all around Auradon Prep.  
Mal had some difficulties, she wanted to decorate her and Evie's room according to the season, but found most of the options rather hideous. Still, she made the best of it.  
Evie wanted to make some beautiful Christmas sweaters for the four of them, but gave up on the idea when she found out that they were supposed to be ugly. Instead, she had taken a liking to baking, much to Carlos' delight. 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Evie was stirring a bowl of cookie batter, Lonnie was leaning against the table snacking on some chocolate chips and Mal was studying the recipe book in her hands.  
„Hey guys,“ Jay greeted them as they stepped closer, „You got anything for us?“ He was about to dip his finger into the bowl but Evie smacked his hand away, „Both of you, wash your hands before you touch anything!“  
They did as told, while Evie explained, „This is the first batch, no cookies yet.“  
„Then we're too early,“ Jay responded and hopped onto the counter. Carlos joined him and added, „We can wait.“  
Mal raised her eyebrows and looked at them, „Or you could help.“  
Jay casually threw his arm around Carlos' shoulder – as he often did - and winked at her, „Nah, we'll wait.“

Carlos was used to this sort of thing. Even back on the Isle, when they first became friends – though they didn't call it that – Jay just started ..touching him, his arms, shoulders, hair.. like it was no big deal. It was weird to Carlos at first, because people generally avoided him, but Jay always stayed close by.  
As the two of them became closer in Auradon, Jay did it more often, and Carlos had no intention of complaining about it.  
He loved having Jay near him, loved the warm and fuzzy feeling he got everytime, loved Jay's scent.  
It was nice to have someone holding him close instead of pushing him away.

„Alright, done,“ Evie said when she put the last bit of dough onto the baking sheet.  
„They look so good already!“, Carlos remarked and followed Evie with his eyes when she walked to the oven and put the cookies in. He had to close his mouth to prevent himself from drooling like Dude.  
Upon their arrival in Auradon Carlos had felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food, especially candy, and when he learned that there was even more during Christmas season, he almost couldn't believe it.

Mal was about to put the dirty utensils into the sink, but Lonnie held her back, „Wait! Don't you wanna lick the spoon?“  
She earned confused looks from everyone. „What? That's part of the process,“ she insisted, „My mom always lets me lick the spoon.“  
Jay, who still had his arm around Carlos, shrugged, „Sure, I'll take it.“  
Content, Lonnie handed him the spoon and then dipped a finger into the bowl herself.

Carlos bit his lip as he watched Jay lick the batter off and was surprised when Jay held the spoon in front of his face, „Try it,“ he said with a smile, „it's good.“  
The others weren't paying attention to them, and Carlos was glad about that because that meant they didn't see him getting flustered when he leaned forward to taste the cookie dough.

He wasn't sure if Jay was nice enough not to tease him about his nervousness, or if he was just oblivious to it.  
Either way Carlos enjoyed this moment. 

It was obvious pretty soon after their arrival in Auradon that Jay wasn't the selfish thief he pretended to be on the Isle, but Carlos wouldn't have guessed that he'd turn out to be such a warm and kind-hearted person.  
And what made him especially happy was the fact that Jay was his friend so naturally and unconditionally. As if it were supposed to be like that all along.

~*°*~*°^°*~*°*~

Only when Mal shot him a questioning glance did Jay realize what he was doing. Trying not to notice Carlos' red cheeks Jay jumped down from the counter and threw the spoon into the sink with the other stuff.  
Evie had once remarked that that they reminded her of a couple. Jay had never given much thought to doing things like this, he was – more or less unintentionally - always looking to be close to Carlos in one way or another, it just felt right. Carlos never shied away from him either, so he had no intention of changing his behavior.

As he was standing in the middle of the kitchen he realized that he didn't even know when he had begun missing Carlos when they weren't together. Even now, when they were only a few steps apart.  
And when he had begun caring so much for another person, when for the most part of his life he didn't even know he was capable of that.

It was such a drastic change from the Isle of the Lost. Back then, if he would have felt about someone the way he felt about Carlos, there was no way those feelings would have ever seen the light of day. On the Isle, those feelings were always accompanied by shame.  
But here in Auradon, it was the polar opposite. Here Jay could love his friends as much as he wanted without the fear of being shunned. Here he could unapologetically love Carlos.  
...Given that Carlos wanted that too.

*

Evie packed some of the freshly baked cookies into a box for Jay and Carlos to take back to their room. „I'd tell you not to eat them all at once but you're not gonna listen to me anyway, are you?“, she said with a resigned smile when she handed Jay the box.  
„Nope, but I'll think of you when I get a tummy ache,“ Carlos commented and fist-bumped Jay, then he snatched a cookie from the bunch Evie hadn't packed away yet and made a run for it.  
While her attention was on Carlos, Jay took the chance and grabbed one as well, even though he already had more than enough in his hands. 

He followed Carlos but when they reached the door they almost bumped into Ben, who was entering the kitchen. Ben was startled, but kept his kingly posture as good as he could.  
Jay and Carlos stuffed the cookies into their mouths immediately before Evie could do anything about it.  
„Hey guys,“ he chuckled and then turned to the girls, „It smells delicious all across the hallway,“ he said with his usual charming smile.  
„Hey,“ Mal said and took a cookie herself, probably just to tease Evie, „We're just finishing up.“

Ben stepped aside to let Jay and Carlos pass and said, „Alright, watch out for mistletoes! Someone put them up all around school.“  
The two of them exchanged looks and then turned to the girls for answers, but only Lonnie seemed to know what Ben meant.  
Lonnie pushed herself off the table she was leaning against and said, „Don't tell me you didn't have mistletoes either..?“ 

Mal crossed her arms, „Of course we had mistletoes,“ she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though it wasn't competely true. They _did_ know of their existence, but that was pretty much it.  
Evie stepped to her side and asked, „But why should we watch out for them? Are they dangerous?“  
„No, no!“, Ben cut in, „They're harmless, don't worry. But we have this tradition that when two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss.“

Jay raised his eyebrows and sneaked a glance at Carlos beside him. His heart started beating faster at the thought of Carlos standing under a mistletoe with him.  
Carlos didn't look at him though, he looked at Ben with furrowed eyebrows and asked, „Are they, like, magic or something?“  
Ben chuckled again and shook his head slightly, his smile not fading one bit, „No, that would be against the rules. You don't _have_ to kiss anyone if you don't want to. It's just a silly little thing that's meant to be fun.“

Jay was a little disappointed that he couldn't count on a mistletoe to help him out, but on the other hand he wouldn't want to make Carlos do anything he wasn't comfortable with.  
So far Carlos never seemed to be bothered by the way Jay acted towards him, but kissing was something he couldn't get away with so easily.

When the two of them were on their way back to their room, Carlos was already munching on the cookies.  
„At this rate there won't be any left when we get to our dorm,“ Jay commented, smiling when he noticed the powdered sugar on and around Carlos' lips.  
Carlos took another bite and replied with a full mouth, „I'm just trying to get more than you.“  
Jay ruffled the hair on the back of Carlos' head and snatched the cookie box out of his hands before he could react.  
Carlos quickly stuffed the last bit of the cookie he was holding into his mouth and turned towards Jay to reach for the box, „Come on, give it back!“ He was smiling, though, so Jay knew he wasn't really angry about it.  
Jay held it high over his head so Carlos couldn't get to it, then he took a cookie and ate it with a smug grin. „Mmm, so good,“ he mumbled, „Looks like _I'm_ gonna get more than you.“  
Carlos stood on his toes and put one hand on Jay's chest for balance as he tried to reach for the cookies with the other.  
Jay just hoped Carlos wouldn't feel his fast heartbeat.

Suddenly Carlos took a step back and looked anywhere but Jay's face.  
Jay lowered the box and eyed Carlos with a worried expression. „What's going on?“ Had he gone too far, after all?  
Carlos' eyes jumped from side to side, „Nothing, I uh, I just noticed..“, he stammered and glanced up.  
Jay followed his gaze and saw the mistletoe hanging above them in the archway they were standing under. When he looked down again he saw Carlos blushing from ear to ear.  
„Sorry, let's just go,“ Carlos muttered and turned to start walking again but Jay held him back. „Wait,“ he said and felt his cheeks get hot as well. He let his hand rest on Carlos' shoulder, as if he would run away otherwise. By the looks of it Carlos was ready to take to his heels any moment.  
Jay bit his bottom lip and tried to calm his racing heart enough to get the words out of his mouth.  
Maybe he shouldn't do this, maybe Carlos wanted to leave because he knew what Jay was thinking, maybe he was about to cross a line and ruin what they already had.

But upon the realization that this was probably the best chance he'd get - even though his brain was telling him to abort the mission - he took a deep breath and said, „I'd like to kiss you.“

~*°*~*°^°*~*°*~

It took a second for the message to reach Carlos.  
When Ben told them about the mistletoes, Carlos thought it would be just another thing for him to dream about. He didn't think someting like this was actually going to happen.

When he realized he'd been staring at Jay for an awkward amount of time, he opened his mouth, but hesitated before he stammered, „..Yes! I-I mean, me too!“ he lowered his head in embarrassment and continued more quietly, „I'd like that too.“  
Jay sighed with relief and closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked at Carlos with a coy smile.  
Carlos' heart skipped a beat at seeing Jay flustered like that. It was a rare sight, and it made Carlos so happy knowing that it was only shared with him.

„I'm glad,“ Jay mumbled and relaxed his grip on Carlos' shoulder slightly.  
Carlos was completely stunned, wondering how he should go about this. He didn't know anything about kissing, after all..  
„Ready?“, Jay asked almost in a whisper and leaned in a little. Carlos nodded slightly since he wasn't able to get any words out and moved closer as well.  
With a smile Jay brushed his fingers over Carlos' chin to guide him towards his lips, and when they touched, Carlos took a hold of Jay's shoulders in case his knees would give in.  
The kiss lasted only for a moment, but it was gentle, and sweet, and full of love.

When they pulled apart he noticed a little bit of powdered sugar on Jay's upper lip, which definitely hadn't been there before.  
His hand shot up to his mouth, embarrassed that he hadn't realized it before, and confused why Jay hadn't told him.  
Jay smiled and took his hand before he could wipe away the sugar. „I got this,“ he whispered and kissed Carlos again, longer and deeper, gently nibbling on his lips every once in a while.  
Carlos wrapped his hands around Jay's neck, trying to be as close to him as possible.  
He had already forgotten about the cookies.


End file.
